The Potter brothers (others included) and the Philosopher's stone
by sisaloofafump
Summary: Harry Potter is not an only child. Roderich Potter is his older brother by two years and is a Ravenclaw student. In the story, Hetalians are inserted as HP character's siblings and as humans. Failure of a summary, I know, but oh well, who cares?
1. Precious

**Prologue**

 **A/N: First Hetalia Fanfic! Yeah!**

Dumbledore set down the infant. The baby was soon joined by it's 2 year elder brother. It was a miracle that Roderich was at a friend's place at the time. Dumbledore had ordered Hagrid to pick him up as well. It seems as though Voldemort had only wanted to kill Harry, and he left his brother alone. Roderich was sleeping now, and had no idea of his parents' death.

Dumbledore turned away. "Good luck Roderich Potter, Harry Potter."

 ****

 **Chapter one**

Harry awoke to a rapping sound on the cupboard door. Aunt Petunia. "Get up! Get up!" She ordered shrilly. Harry groaned and sat up. He tried to remember the dream that he just had. Something about a flying motorbike.

When he exited his 'bedroom' he was instantly bombarded with orders. Wishing his brother was there, he set to work.

Roderich left for a boarding school, almost two years **ago.** he only returned for summer holidays. He once told Harry that he was sorry to leave him alone for most of the year, but he really wanted to get as far away from Privet Drive as he could/ harry understood, even though he still got a bit annoyed at Roderich for abandoning him. Roderich would never speak about their parent, he usually said that all of his memories were too hazy to make sense of. He also never said anything about his school, and he never sent any letters from there, or brought anything back.

Harry always wished he could join Roderich at his boarding school. Actually, he was this year. Right now, Roderich was at a friend's place for a week. It was a decision that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon allowed only after a great debate.

Roderich looked a lot like Harry, the only difference was a mole on Roderich's cheek, his violet/brown eyes and his hair which actually (to Harry's amazement) stayed flat (with a certain extent of waviness) except a wild (what to call it…) cowlick? Their attitudes were quite different. Roderich was more laid back and go-with-the-flow. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon liked Roderich better because of this and treated him a bit better.

Harry often missed his brother. But that would solve itself soon, for this year would be Harry's first year at Roderich's school!

A/N: Yeah, Roderich is Austria. Short… This is so short… :(


	2. Conscious

**Chapter two**

Roderich and Harry walked down a street of London, looking for something. For what? Harry had no clue. Until Roderich pulled Harry into a dingy old bar which Harry normally wouldn't have noticed.

Once they entered, Roderich sped up. Probably to avoid the stares and murmurs that he was getting. Harry realized that saying something wouldn't be the best idea, so he managed a feeble wave and smile, before being pulled up some wooden stairs.

In the back of his mind, Harry thought ' _I thought Roderich got tired quickly and couldn't walk quickly…'_ but he quickly erased the thought as he was pulled into a room. Roderich locked the door behind them. When Harry looked around the room, he saw that there was only one bed, but there was a big cushy chair in one corner.

Roderich walked over to the chair and sank down in it. "Sorry Harry. But I really didn't want to be questioned by strangers today."

Harry sat down on the bed and faced him. "Why would you be questioned?"

Harry's brother sighed. "Because I'm the older brother of the chosen one. And you're the chosen one. You're pretty much the most famous person in the wizarding community right now. And I'm your brother. That means if I stride around with someone who looks similar to me, but younger, it's a bit obvious that it's you"

"I don't understand! What do you mean by wizards? Famous? Me?"

Roderich sighed and handed Harry a letter. It was very long and explained every thing. From the wizarding world, Voldemort and his downfall, Harry and his parents. Hogwarts. "I spent the week at Cedric's, my friend's, writing it."

Harry read it silently. They stayed that way for ten or twenty minutes. Harry had to read and re-read the letter a few times.

"Roderich, is this a joke?" Harry asked.

Roderich shook his head. "No. It's not. Look, just follow me and don't stare."

Then he sat absolutely still. And stayed that way for a few minutes before standing up and walking over to the door. "Are you coming?" He said, holding the door open for his brother. Harry nodded and followed.

[LINE BREAK: Sponsored by Roderich's wand]

They walked silently down the stairs. And this time Harry noticed more than before, all the strange cloaks and garments that the wizards wore.

Then he saw the broomsticks. And the vault filled with strange currency. Then the spellbooks and cauldrons. And the wand shop.

Ollivander's read the sign hanging above the door. They walked in.

Inside was an old and slightly creepy looking old man. "Ah! Roderich Potter! Unicorn tail hair, oak wood, 12 inch, stiff. How's the wand holding up?" He said.

"Fine." Roderich said, not without a bit of stiffness.

"And this must be your brother! Harry Potter! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ollivander said, addressing Harry, who nodded. "I remember your parents! Your mother—"

"I hate to be rude, Mr Ollivander, but we're on a tight schedule. I've got to go get some of Harry's school books. Please make it quick." Roderich said interrupting.

"Ah, but Mr Potter! The process of the choosing of the wand is a special—" Ollivander began, before noticing Roderich walk out of the store without even saying 'Good day.'

"Well that was rude." Mr Ollivander said mimicking Harry's thoughts. "Now, which is your wand hand?"


	3. Curious

**Chapter three**

 _Curious. What did he mean by curious?_ Harry thought, _The curious was curious. But at least he explained a bit. Ollivander's a strange fellow._

"Harry? Are you alright?" Roderich asked, taking a bite of his ice cream. Harry nodded. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going over to meet some of my friends. Would you like to come?"

"No, no thank you." Harry said. He smiled "Today's been interesting enough." He reached over to pet Lily, his snowy owl. He had named her after his mother.

"That's understandable. I have to pick up Julia from Cedric. He has a younger sister though, Elizabeta and she's your age. Are you sure you don't want to meet her?" Roderich said. He had previously informed Harry that he had a ural owl named Julia.

Harry smiled again. "No, I'm fine."

Roderich nodded and finished his ice cream. He stood up and started to walk away, but halted a meter from the table. Turning around, he tossed Harry the key to their room. "And Harry, Happy Birthday."

— — — — — — — — LINE BREAK SPONSORED BY JULIA THE OWL — — — — — — —

Harry was reading in the chair when Roderich returned. His brother flopped down on the bed and groaned. "I get the bed."

"What! I've been living the past ten years sleeping in a cupboard under stairs. I get the bed!" Harry exclaimed.

Roderich nodded, sat up, walked over to the couch and flopped down on it.

Harry frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just some immature youth. A fencing rivalry that I got caught up in." Roderich said and sighed.

They sat in silence for a little while before Roderich stood up. "I've got to show you something.

The thing turned out to be an old piano upstairs. Roderich sat down and started to play. It was good, great even. After one piece, Roderich explained that one of his friends was teaching him at school.

"You're really good." Harry said.

"Thanks, would you like to learn? Even just a little bit?" Roderich asked.

"Sure, is tomorrow okay?" Harry asked. "I'm pretty tired."

Roderich nodded. "Of course."

-— — — — — — — — LINE BREAK SPONSORED BY LILY THE OWL — — — — — — —-

The next two days flew by, and Roderich and Harry spent most of their time indoors and reading or teaching and learning piano. Harry mainly just like seeing his brother so focused on something. When ever he left to go outside, he was constantly bombarded by questions and fans. Honestly he found it quite annoying and he could tell that Roderich hated it.

Soon, it was the day that they left for Hogwarts.

 **A/N: So perhaps you're wondering why I changed Hedwig's name. It's because I don't really like her canon name, and I felt like honouring Lily Potter. And believe me, I was tempted to make Julia male and name her James, but I thought that would be over the top. Also, white lilies are often present at funerals since they represent the departed soul leaving and becoming innocent or something like that.**


End file.
